Smoking articles such as cigarettes and cigars burn tobacco during use to create tobacco smoke. Attempts have been made to provide alternatives to these smoking articles by creating products which release compounds without creating tobacco smoke. Examples of such products are so-called heat-not-burn products which release compounds by heating, but not burning, tobacco.